My Sassy Girl Sungmin (Remake)
by Ahn Yeon Tae
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang namja dan yeoja yang mempunyai sifat bertolak belakang yang akhirnya menjalin sebuah tali pernikahan. kyumin/gs,DLDR/ remake dari my sassy girl chunyang


title: my sassy girl sungmin

author: Ahn Yeon Tae

main cast: sungmin,kyuhyun,eunhyuk,donghae

main pair: kyumin,haehyuk

warning: gs,typo(s)

a/n: ini remake dari drama my sassy girl chunyang, berhubung aku nonton-nya setengah-setengah jadilah ff gaje ini , alur-nya agak aku percepat aku malas buat panjang-panjag dikarenakan sang author yang pemalas. jadi mian kalau tidak memuaskan reader semua

summary: bagaimana jika namja dan yeoja yang mempunyai sifat saling bertolak belakang yang pada akhirnya mereka menjalin sebuah tali pernikahan

_Happy_ Reading

"yeobo,kenapa kita pindah ke namwon"protes yeoja paruh baya kepada sang suami

"aku tak ingi anak nakal itu berkelahi lagi, cukup yang kemaren dia memukuli 3 orang temannya dan berakhir di rumah sakit" sang suami yang emosi melototi anaknya yang berlindung di punggung sang ibu

"appa, kan mereka yang mencari masalah terhadapku. awalnya aku hanya berdiam diri eh, tau-tau mereka mereka mengajak ku berkelahi. ya sudah aku pukuli saja mereka"sang anak menerangkan kepada sanhg ayah dengan polosnya

"aish anak ini! kemari kau cepat"perintah sang ayah

"umma tolong aku aku ingin di pukul sama appa"rengek sang anak

"sini kau" sang ayah akhir nya murka lalu mengambil samurai dan melepasnya dari sarungnya (aku gak tau pasti namanya)

"yeobo, tenanglah"

"bagaimana aku mau tenang kalau anak ini sudah membuat ku malu. meskipun aku mendapat kan peng hargaan dari presiden, kalau anak ku kelakuannya begini sama aja bohong"

"tenanglah yeobo"

"huft... kyu bereskan barang barang mu kita berangkat siang ini" printah sang ayah

"ne,appa"dengan gontai kyu atau kyuhyun berjalan ke kamarnya

.

.

beberapa menit kemudian~

"umma aku keluar sebentar ya" kyuhyun keluar dari kamar lang sung meminta izin kepada ibunya untuk keluar

"eodiyo,kyu?"

"mau ketemu teman sebentar"

"baiklah jangan lama-lama ya kyu kita bentar lagi mau berangkat"

"ne umma"

dengan riang kyuhyun berjalan menuju sebuah rumah yang terletak beberapa meter dengan rumahnya. tinggal beberapa langkah menuju rumah itu sebuah mobil sport memasuki kawasan rumah tersebut ia lebih memilih sembunyi di belakang pohon yang tak jauh dari rumah tersebut. setelahnya kyuhyun melihat seorang yeoja dan namja keluar dari mobil tersebut ,tak lama ia melihat sang namja mencium kening sang yeoja.

"hati-hati di jalan" ucap yeoja kepada sang namja dan me lambaikan tangannya. taklama mobil itu pergi dari kawasan rumah sang yeoja, dan yeoja itu masuk kedalam rumahnya

huft...padahal aku ingi menyatakan perasaan ku kepada noona sebelum aku ke namwon, sekalinya ia sudah memiliki namjachingu pupus sudah harapan ku, batin kyuhyun sambil memandangi kalung yang berisikan sang yeoja yang ia suka

.

.

.

"sungmin kemasi barang-barangmu pengawas sedang berjalan kesini"

terik sang yeoja kepada sang sahabat

"jinjja?" tanya sungmin

"ne, cepat lah pengawas itu mau sampai. Ya! kau hanya berdiam diri saja hae" sang yeoja kini membatu sahabatnya dan memukul kepala seorang namja yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya

"ya! aish, sakit tau"namja yang di panggil hae mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan

"cepatlah bantu sungmin"perintah sang yeoja

"ne,ne eunhyuk"jawab hae

"ya! keluar kalian dari sini apa kalian tidak membaca tanda yang ada di sana,hah?" tanya petugas taman kota dengan penuh emosi

"keluar dari sini"lanjut sang petugas dengan menyeret(?) tubuh ketiganya keluar dari gerbang taman kota.

"ajhussi kami akan keluar, tapi jangan menyeret kami juga"rayu sungmin

"ne, ajhussi kami akan keluar dari sini"lanjut eunhyuk dan anggukan kedua temannya. tapi sang pengawas tetap saja tak menghiraukan perkataan ketiga anak ini

Buk

sang petugas mendorong ketiganya di depan gerbang taman kota

"awas saja aku melihat kalian berjualan lagi di taman kota" ucap pengawas emosi

"hah, mau bagaimana lagi kalau sudah di usir lebih baik pulang saja ke rumah"ucap sungmin pasrah

"baiklah kita pulang saja"ajak donghae

.

.

.

.

"umma aku keluar sebentar ya" izin kyuhuun

"eodiyo?"

"aku bosan dirumah terus sekali-kali aku melihat pemandangan di daerah sini"

"baiklah, jangan lama-lama"

"neee..."

-taman kota-

"wah, tak sia-sia aku pindah. pemandandangan di sini sangatlah indah" ucapnya di sela-sela memotret pemandangan sekitrnya dengan ponsel miliknya.

masih dengan ponselnya kyuhyun mengelilingi taman.

di satu sisi, sungmin berada di luar taman. ia sekarang masuh mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap, lalu ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanjat(?) tembok taman yang setinggi kira-kira 2meter.

"hana..." hitung sungmin

"benar-benar indah"guman kyuhyun

"dul..."

"set.." sungmin mulai melompat

kyuhyun kini mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah tembok dan...

"AAAA..."

"AAAA..."

BRUK

TBC/END?

mian kalau ff-nya pendek.

aku disini masih baru jadi kalau ada yang salah kritik aja

sebuah review akan mendukung author yang malas seperti aku untuk ngelanjutin ff

gaje ini^^


End file.
